stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of 24 characters referenced in Star Trek fanon
The following are characters from the Earth television series . Jack Bauer :For the Star Trek: Wineland character of the same name, please see: Jack Bauer (Wineland). :For the Star Trek: Minnesota character of the same name, please see: Jack Bauer (STM). Jack Bauer was a member of various United States government agencies during Earth's 20th and 21st centuries. He was involved in espionage missions, as well as preventing various worldwide disasters. In 2376, Julian Bashir assumed the role of Bauer in a holosuite re-enactment of Operation: Nightfall, where Bauer was part of a covert team sent to to assassinate Victor Drazen, a genocidal warlord during Earth's 20th century. When Bashir was summoned to the Infirmary, Raul Fitzpatrick also participating in the simulation reminded him that he got to be Bauer the next time they ran the simulation. ( : " The True Way") Victor Drazen Victor Drazen was a notorious and oppressive warlord from Earth's 20th century responsible for ethnic cleansings of Albanian Muslims in the Serb province of . United States intelligence agents had identified Drazen as a righthand man of , the President of and through 2000. Jack Bauer was sent to lead a team to assassinate Drazen. In 2376, Julian Bashir and Raul Fitzpatrick re-enacted the mission to take out Drazen in DS9's holosuites. ( : " The True Way") Hamri al-Assad Hamri al-Assad was a terrorist leader from the region of Earth during the early 21st century. When spotted in the United States, he was believed to be behind attacks on the mainland United States. Assad later revealed he was in the country to open peaceful negotiations with the United States and its allies. In 2376, Julian Bashir and Raul Fitzpatrick debated whether or not Assad's conciliatory initiatives were genuine. Fitzpatrick argued that Assad was in proximity to a bomb that severely injured U.S. President Wayne Palmer, and so his peace offering was merely a ruse to assassinate the President of the United States. Bashir pointed out that a government cabal wanted Palmer out of the way because of his dovish foreign policies. When Ezri Dax came across a photograph of Assad in the historical database, Fitzpatrick began to suspect that Bashir and Assad were the same person on the grounds that Bashir was genetically enhanced, as was Khan Noonien Singh, a genetically engineered superhuman placed in suspended animation in the 20th century. ( : " The True Way") ::Hamri al-Assad was, in fact, portrayed by during the sixth season of 24. The storyline where Fitzpatrick became suspicious of Bashir was an inside reference to the fact that both characters were portrayed by the same actor. David Palmer :For the Star Trek: Wineland character of the same name, please see: David Palmer (Wineland). David Palmer served as at some time in Earth's 21st century. His assassination two years after his tenure in office ended made him a martyr among the people. Despite the fact that his brother was unable to duplicate his legacy, Julian Bashir contended in 2376 that Wayne was elected based on David's martyrdom.( : "The True Way") Wayne Palmer Wayne Palmer served as at some time in Earth's 21st century. His tenure was a brief, but controversial one. In 2376, Julian Bashir acknowledged that Palmer was soft on international terrorism, one reason he did not live up to the legacy of his brother. Bashir and Raul Fitzpatrick disagreed, however, on who was responsible for an attempt on Palmer's life. Fitzpatrick believed terrorist mastermind Hamri al-Assad to be responsible, while Bashir pointed the existence of a government cabal willing to remove Palmer from office by any means necessary. The debate was resolved through citing the lack of evidence to support one hypothesis over the other. Noah Daniels Noah Daniels served as Vice-President, and later at some point in Earth's 21st century. By his own admission, according to a journal entry Raul Fitzpatrick found in the historical database in 2376, Daniels believed his predecessor to be soft on international terrorism.( : " The True Way") Hal Gardner Hal Gardner served as at some time in Earth's 21st century. In 2376, Julian Bashir contended that the combination of Gardner's having served as Vice-President under his corrupt predecessor and the surprise assassination of former President David Palmer allowed David's brother Wayne to become President in the next election. Charles Logan Charles Logan was the corrupt predecessor of Hal Gardner Julian Bashir spoke of in 2376 External link *Jack Bauer at 24.wikia.com *Victor Drazen at 24.wikia.com *Hamri al-Assad at 24.wikia.com *David Palmer at 24.wikia.com *Wayne Palmer at 24.wikia.com *Noah Daniels at 24.wikia.com *Charles Logan at 24.wikia.com *Hal Gardner at 24.wikia.com Category:Humans